Giving and Taking
by FireStorm00X
Summary: Lucius owns the school. Severus lives in the shadows. The blonde develops an unhealthy interest in the black snake and a lifelong love and friendship grows. What happens when Lucius has to marry Narcissa? And the Dark Lord enters the picture... SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A shadow passed over the window, for a second it blocked the pale moon from seeing into the wide, cold room of the Fifth Year Slytherin boys. Four beds were full of sleeping forms, so late at night the drinking, gambling and riotous behavior had calmed quite a bit.

The fifth bed was empty but for a sleeping wolf pup, adopted just that month by the bed's owner. The boy was standing by the lake, under the moon. He looked down at his reflection. He was so like his father. He had the family features, something his father took pride in. But he had been weak in his youth, frail and silent. He had watched from the stands, from the back of the room, the end of the table. His life was changing now.

His new pet: the wolf pup, was a rescued from a river flooded by glacier run-off near his home at the base of a mountain. He was allowed to stay there, in his ancestral home, while his parents and brother spent their time elsewhere. His father was spending the year in Romania, investing or some such nonsense. His mother was working all the time and so had little extra in which to degrade and punish her second son. His elder brother, a Seventh Year, was involved with a Ravenclaw girl and focusing for the N.E.W.T.s and he too had little time to spend hurting his younger brother.

Severus Octavian Snape was finally adjusting to life, and it had only taken fifteen years.

…………………

Something stirred in one of the six large, magically warmed beds. The smoke stained air was permeated only by snores, grunts and the other predictable noises that would come from the late night beds of seventeen-year-old males. The fire was dying behind the steel grate and no one was alive enough to rekindle it. The Seventh Year boys had settled down only a pair of hours ago but they were fast to sleep. Classes started up again the following day (or technically later that morning), a highly dreaded event.

These boys would be hung-over and grouchy if not for the potions provided earlier that day by their resident Potion Master, Severus. The sixth bed stirred again and the occupant sat up. His mouth felt dry and tasted horrible, smoke and Goblin Rum. He got up from the bed, paused to check the time (4.15 AM) and then to scratch his knee. It took him another moment to reach the private bathroom where he apprehensively flicked on the lights.

His eyes stung but only for a moment before they adjusted. He checked the mirror and ran a hand through his tangled white hair. He found his toothbrush and toothpaste behind the mirror of his sink; he brushed out the taste and then looked at himself again.

Six years ago he was a scrawny, mindless arse with nothing more than a superiority complex and a bad attitude. Admittedly he still had a bad attitude and thought of himself far better than anyone else. Otherwise he had changed. He was Head Boy, top of his class, Keeper and Captain for the Slytherin team and he had the led them to four Quidditch cups in as many years.

His father and mother were spending their lives in Italy now, leaving him to rule the Wiltshire manor and conduct himself as he saw fit. He loved England, he loved that manor, he was born there, raised there and now it was his. His two younger brothers, one a Fifth Year, the other a Second Year, were shaping up to be fine addition to the Slytherin House.

Lucius Julian Malfoy was perfectly happy and content with his life and nothing could change that.

………………………..

"Wake up," Icarus Snape picked up his boot and hurled it across the room at Henry Goyle. Goyle woke up immediately as the boot landed on his chest. He grabbed it and hurled it back. Icarus jumped from its path just in time.

"Go shag your girlfriend," Goyle said and rolled over in his bed. Norman Crabbe woke up and started to dress, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Sod off," Icarus grumbled and finished dressing.

Rodolphus Lestrange or Roddy, reentered the room after showering the smoke and grime from his skin.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Goyle's being an arse," Icarus answered, "Where's Luc?"

"Preening," Roddy said as the blonde entered.

"What did you say about me?"

"Nothing," he insisted before being forced into a wrestling match.

It took them another twenty minutes before they were awake, dressed and ready for the day. The five left their sixth friend to sleep as he was nasty in the morning. They had taken their potions as prescribed and felt fine. They knew Gryffindor was not so lucky. Their post-summer party had happened the night prior, same as Slytherin. They did not have a student willing to supply a hangover potion though. Lily Evans, a red haired Fifth Year, was talented enough to do it but was quite the stick-in-the-mud about the parties and refused.

In the Great Hall it was obvious which students were hung over. Lucius took his seat at the head of the table, back to the professors, and looked around at his fellow snakes.

Lucius looked to the far end of the table, behind a plate piled with toast he could barely see Severus Snape, reading a heavy book and sipping a cup of carrot juice. He cocked his head to the side, observing the younger boy. Something intrigued him. Lucius knew of Snape's father, Roshe, a vicious man with the angriest demeanor Lucius had ever seen on a man. Snape's mother was, as far as Lucius knew, a cold and distant woman who worked as an Assistant Head of Healing at St. Mungo's. Lucius knew his brother, Icarus, very well. They and their year mates were the future of the Wizarding World.

Icarus, Crabbe, Goyle, Roddy, Lucius and Pyrus Zabini where the six most promising young wizards in all of Britain.

………………….

Midway down the table a huge group of girls descended on the coffee tankards and began filling mugs and chattering loudly. Among them were Seventh Year Andromeda Black, Sixth Year Bellatrix Black and Fifth Year Narcissa Black. The three Black sisters were not similar in the least.

Andromeda had dark blonde hair and a cute face, she was not exactly gorgeous, but she was cute. She was mostly leg and she knew it. She was smiley and funny, a wonderful dancer and light-hearted. She was engaged to marry Icarus, the thought of which made him grin mischievously.

Bellatrix had dark brown, almost black hair, like her mother. She was more modest that her elder sister and not spectacular to look at. She was very smart, sharp witted and could hold her Goblin Rum as well as many of the men. Bellatrix liked to make fun of her cousin Sirius and did so often. She was engaged to Rodolphus, he did not seem to mind much, though he did not think of it much either.

Narcissa was white blonde and stunning. She had filled out her form very well, perfect figure and was by far the most beautiful of the three. She was smart enough, and witty, she flirted all the time and was a manipulative girl. Narcissa knew she could get anything with a pout or a wink and was perfectly willing to do so. Lucius was engaged to her and this made the other Slytherin boys rather upset.

Andromeda drank half her cup in one gulp and refilled it. "I cannot believe how tired I am."

"I cannot believe how badly you smell," Bellatrix answered and spooned some eggs onto her plate.

"Do I?" Andromeda asked Narcissa. She shrugged but nodded. Andromeda sniffed her hair and sighed. "_Perfamus_," she pointed her wand at her self and the scent disappeared, replacing by the subtle scent of soap and lavender.

"Better," Bellatrix nodded.

"Thank-you, wouldn't want Iccy to smell me," she laughed.

Bellatrix forced down a smirk, Andromeda had little to no intention of marrying the Snape heir. She had her sights set on someone else, the name she refused to divulge.

"Eat something," Andromeda commanded Narcissa suddenly. The young blonde was sipping her coffee with only mild interest.

She turned her light blue eyes at her sister, "do not tell me what to do, Andromeda."

"Cissa, you must eat. After drinking that much last night you must be starved," Bellatrix said.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kassandra and I went to the kitchens last night after the party and ate, I'm fine."

The two elder sisters exchanged worried glances but did not say anything further.

Pyrus, a startlingly attractive young man, sauntered in ten minutes late and pristine. His ebony hair was tied back with a silver ribbon and his almond shaped eyes were lined by long, curled lashes. Girls around the hall let out a sigh of longing as he walked across the hall and took his seat across from Roddy.

"Feeling all right?" Roddy asked him.

"I feel like an Ironbelly sat on me and had a nice long rest," he answered, he looked as though he were perfectly fine and cheerful.

"Didn't you drink your potion?"

He raised his black brows, "My vial was full of water; it did me no good." The six looked around at each other, suspicious of the event.

"Talk to Severus," Roddy said to Icarus.

Icarus glowered down the table at his brother, "He did not do it."

The younger Snape looked up and his eyes met his brother's. They exchanged glares and looked away at the same moment. Lucius knew just how much they hated each other.

Icarus was the elder, similar to his mother in features but his father's identical in personality. He had his mother's medium blue-grey eyes and her pointed nose and wide, full lips. He was cunning and money smart like his father. He could predict market values and invested in the perfect moments. He had thick, blunt ended fingers like his mother and a passion for pursuing knowledge, like his father.

Severus was the younger and identical to his father, physically a perfect copy. He had everything, the blackened hair and sharp black eyes. He bore the hawk like nose and thin but dark lips set against near white skin. He had the long, fine fingers of his father and similarly long, fine legs. He was some sort of hybrid of horrible qualities between his parents. As his mother was, he was cold, distant and uncaring. He had her emotionless, scrutinizing glare and her similar dedication for work, no matter how painstaking or laborious. He had his fathers sharp mind and thirst for power, intelligence and greatness. He carried; also, an aptitude for Potions which Icarus believed came from their Grandmother.

They differed in their general appreciation and opinion of life. They were always competing for favoritism, for the spotlight, for everything. Icarus won, always. Severus had stopped trying in his Third Year and this had, predictably, fed Icarus' ego.

Lucius kept his eyes on the younger boy though. He turned to his book, sipped his juice and began to read again.

Pyrus was watching Lucius watch Severus. Pyrus, though often thought of as nothing but a devastatingly good looking Italian, was rather intuitive and could read a person's features from thirty meters away. He kept what he saw to himself but managed to kick the blonde's shin under the table.

Lucius broke his gaze and shot the Italian a look.

He just raised his brows and returned to his breakfast.

………………………

* * *

**Hey dudes**

**I know this isn't my usual pairing but I've been working on this story and it won't be too long (promise) but I wanted to post it to see what happened.**

**::love::**

**I hope you kids like it.**

**LOVE  
FireStorm**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius broke his gaze and shot the Italian a look.

He just raised his brows and returned to his breakfast.

………………………

Severus could feel the eyes of the older student on him but he disregarded it. His book (Seventy-Eight Things You Didn't Know about Potionry) was far more interesting than the soon-to-be Mr. Narcissa Black.

He looked across the hall as he heard his name whispered. It is fairly well known that a person can hear their name across a noisy room, there was a sensitivity to it or something like that. In any case, he heard his name and assumed it was his brother. He heard it again, not from his own table. He knew then that it was the Gryffindor quartet, the Marauders, who were talking about him.

He kept his eyes on his book but focused on the pieces of their conversation.

"…can't keep his big nose out…"

"…any spells for that…"

"…bloody snake…"

"…hitting on Lily…"

"…we should be careful…" that was Remus Lupin, their prefect, friend and wet blanket.

"He should be careful," was Sirius Black's response.

Sirius was a cousin to the three Black sisters. His younger brother was a Second Year Slytherin with Lucius' younger brother Stanton. He had medium brown hair with a light curl to it. He was good-looking and had already lured half the Fifth Year girls into broom closets. He was not exactly the fastest broom in the shed but he was fast enough. He was mean too, ruthless almost. Regalus was nice enough, always griping about his brother disgracing the family and causing trouble, brining his blood-traitor friends around the house.

Remus had sand colored hair and was quieter, kinder and far shyer than any of the rest. He liked to read and tried his best to keep the others in order but it never worked. The Lupin family was a fairly respected family that lived in a rural town somewhere with plenty of land. Remus was decent to look at, he was not the best looking, but was far better than the rat-boy. Remus was, if the broom shed metaphor was maintained, the fastest broom in the shed that housed these four. He was always sickly though and that kept him from really enjoying his schooling.

As Sirius went after any girl with legs, James Potter was focused on one girl and one girl only. Lily Evans. She and Severus often were forced to work together after her partner, often James, would get injured in an explosion which was always his fault. They spoke often enough, studied together and even shared a laugh or two. James had no idea that his constant teasing of Severus drove Lily farther and farther away. James was very invested in his pride though and it refused to believe she enjoyed the young Snape's company more than his own.

The fourth and by far least of the four was Peter Pettigrew. He was almost like their younger brother who was actually not younger at all. He acted like their fan-girl and would pester them with trivial things. There was little else to be said about him, short, fat, twitchy, subservient and willing to degrade himself in exchange for an approving pat on the balding head.

……………………..

It was late at night again. Classes had gone by, life had gone again. The wolf pup: Aik, was alone in his bed again that night. The other boys did not notice and fell asleep without caring. Lucius was awake on his bed when Pyrus finally drifted into sleep. He stood and removed himself from the dorm. He climbed the staircase, past the younger years' dorms into the Common Room. The fire was dying; no one seemed to be there.

Lucius slipped out of the low roofed room. He walked down the hall without worrying of a professor of ghost crossing his path. He could claim to be on rounds and there would be no more questions asked. He stopped outside Slughorn's potions classroom. There was a dull light shining through the grimy little window in the door. Lucius cast a clearing charm and looked inside.

Severus was doing something, books were spread across desks and he was writing notes on a long scroll of parchment. He flipped a few pages, consulted, made a note in the margin and wrote on the scroll. There was a massive cauldron bubbling lazily in the large, open area between student desks and the professor's. Lucius watched Snape working for a few minutes.

After a while he stopped and went to the cauldron. He picked up a large vial of powder from the floor nearby and measured out a portion to put in the cauldron.

"What is he doing?" Lucius decided to interrupt him.

"Snape, what's going on?" he opened the door and stepped in, then closed the door again behind him.

"Brewing," he answered after registering who it was.

"What?"

"It is a Healing Balm for the MediWitch, Pomfery."

"She asked you to brew it?"

"No, Slughorn did. He's sleeping, or smoking a cigar, one of the two, and he has no time for these things."

Lucius nodded, "What's all that?"

"They are ideas for improving efficiency for this process of using and creating potions, balms, droughts and creams for the Hospital Wing."

Lucius went over to them.

"It's also homework for Charms and History of Magic."

Lucius chuckled and read the top few lines on the long sheet of parchment. _"The system used to provide healing supplies to the Hospital Wing has fallen dramatically behind the times and has become inefficient and time consuming."_ Lucius smiled.

"Will they respect what you have to say?"

He shrugged and continued to stir the potion. Severus did not know the Malfoy heir very well, his brother, Paris, was a loud, cocky, head strong weasel that enjoyed mocking his Professors. Severus answered his questions only to keep himself from detention for being out of bed so late.

"It seems like a very in depth report," Lucius scanned the rest of it.

"I've been working on it since the end of last year, right after the last Quidditch match."

Lucius had to laugh at that.

The last match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin for the Cup, had been the bloodiest affair in the school's history.

Lucius, a Keeper himself, had broken an arm, six fingers and had a set of heavy bruises on his ribs. Other students had not been so lucky. Both Seekers were rushed to the Hospital Wing after the match. James Potter alone had a broken nose, wrist, ankle, both thumbs and six other fingers, he dislocated his shoulder and had a bloody lip and black eye. The Beaters were black, blue, red and fractured. The Chasers were all well battered and bleeding when they arrived and the other Keeper had been knocked unconscious in the first ten minutes.

Slytherin still won.

"I can imagine that match caused Pomfery some trouble."

"It did," Severus assured him.

Lucius could not think of anything to say or ask beyond this point. He attempted to think up something, anything but could not.

"Why are you here?" Severus asked as he let the potion simmer again.

"I was on rounds when I saw the light in here."

"So you popped in to chat with your friends' little brother?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Severus raised his brows but let it be. He moved to get by Lucius to continue his work. Lucius leant back, as though to give more space in the narrow area between rows of desks. Severus slid passed him but not without some amount of contact. Lucius held very still during the pair of seconds and decided he needed sleep as his heart raced.

Severus seated himself without noticing the elders light flush and utter silence and stillness.

"You have rounds to complete I expect," Severus snapped the blonde from his shocked silence.

"I do," he nodded and left quickly.

Lucius ran down the hall way, towards the kitchens, to try and escape whatever it was that had just happened.

"Icarus' younger brother?" he whispered and tickled the pear. He entered the warm, cinnamon scented kitchens and seated himself at the booth in the corner. An elf brought him his usual (cocoa and a mulberry scone) and they left him alone to brood.

Lucius was just beginning to think seriously when the door opened and the fifth years Sirius Black and James Potter slid in, grinning.

"Blinky, a tray of Cauldron Cakes and….some butterbeer," Sirius said with a grin and the elf went to get the food.

"Can you believe Remus is letting us do this?" James laughed and accepted the case of drinks.

"No," Sirius grinned and turned to see Lucius leaning against the door.

"Out past curfew, breaking into the school kitchens, getting alcohol and…carrying contraband?" Lucius observed a newly restricted item sticking from Potter's robe pocket.

"I-we-uh-wull," Sirius stuttered.

"That's twenty for being out, another twenty for the kitchen break-in, thirty for the butterbeer and ten for the Frisbee," Lucius consulted a pocketbook of punishments the prefects and heads carried, "That makes for eighty points from Gryffindor, for each of you."

James' jaw dropped suddenly, "That's a hundred and sixty points!"

"I'm glad to see you've learned arithmetic Potter, now maybe you can learn more advanced subjects too," he smirked, "Get to bed…without the drinks."

James set the case down and left with Sirius on his heels. Lucius smirked; it was only eighty for both of them, but who would ever know the difference? He sat back down and finished his cocoa.

…………………..

In the morning Andromeda Black exited the showers after a long, warm shower. She was naked except for the towel wrapped around her and she was humming a disco song she'd heard while laying in the grass that summer with her boyfriend. On her way she bumped into Icarus' younger brother.

"Oh, hey Severus," she smiled at him and he gave her a nod.

"Coming to the big party tomorrow?" she asked before he could leave.

"For Goyle's birthday?" he clarified and she nodded, "No, I've got a potion to take care of and some homework."

Andromeda pouted, she was fonder of the younger Snape than the elder, no real reason why, he was just…less Icarus. It was not that she disliked Icarus, not really, she had no intention of marrying him though he was looking forward to bedding her, she knew that. He took her at face value and wasn't too interested in the rest of her. Severus was a more helpful young man who kept her up to speed in the Ancient Runes class they shared as well as he was easier to be around. He did not expect anything from her, not the way Icarus did.

Andromeda gave him a nudge with her knee, "Please?"

Severus looked her over, "Andy, you know I can't."

"Why?"

"Icarus," he stated.

"He'll be off his tits and won't look twice at you."

"Gee, thanks," Severus rolled his obsidian eyes.

"My sisters will be there," she said, hoping to appeal to his hormones.

"Even more reason to stay away," he answered and she stuck out her bottom lip.

"I'll be there," she said.

He raised his brows, "That is supposed to convince me?"

Andromeda dropped her jaw and smacked him playfully.

"Oi," he raised a hand to his arm where she hit him and smiled at her, just a little.

"You're coming or-or I'll kick you in the shin," she threatened.

"I'm scared of a girl in a towel," he rolled his eyes again. She kicked him lightly and he grabbed the edge of her towel and ripped it away from her. He turned and took off down the hall with a nude girl sprinting after him.

Had anyone else been awake or observant they'd have thought it weird to see the odd little Snape boy running from the leggy, attractive Black girl. Andromeda eventually caught him and grabbed the towel from him. She wrapped it around her and glared at him.

"You're a little wanker," she laughed and ran a hand through her dripping wet hair.

Snape shook his head, "I never said I wouldn't retaliate, you attacked me Andromeda, what was I expected to do?"

"Roll over and take it, that's what," she threatened him with a fist, "Come sit in my room."

He rolled his raven eyes and followed her. Through a trio of heavy mahogany doors and down a narrow stone passage way they found the room the Black sisters shared. Narcissa and Bellatrix were gone and neither Snape nor Andromeda was sure where they went.

"What do you think," she went into her wardrobe, "Standard skirt pattern or no?"

"Andy," Snape sat at the foot of her bed, "You're talking to a boy who wears nothing but black."

"During the school year, true, but I've seen you at Balls and in formal settings and you know how to wear a gray and navy robe set," she said.

Severus had nothing to say to that, "Non-standard, school colors clash with your skin tone."

"Really?"

"The neon yellow and scarlet do," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ew," she hurled the skirt back into the walk-in closet, "I think the green, gray, navy and maroon work…do they?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"And you say you're not gay," she smiled and pulled on the skirt.

"Knickers," he reminded her, "And I'm not gay."

She rummaged in a drawer for underwear, "You are…so utterly gay I can hardly stand it."

"I am not," he repeated, "You should put a shirt on before someone comes in here and starts asking questions."

"Oh," she rolled her eyes, "Who is going to believe I'm shagging you?"

"I-"

"What's this?" Slughorn opened the door, red faced. "When the students told me they saw you come down here, half naked and flirting, I hardly believed it but now I've seen it for myself."

"What?"

"Get dressed Ms. Black and report to the Head Master immediately," he slammed the door.

"Well timed Ms. Black, well timed indeed," he stood, "How do you suggest we get out of this one?"

She hummed in thought as she pulled on knee socks and her top and tie, "No idea, we'll think of something though, I'm sure."

"You mean you'll just grin stupidly and I'll be left floundering for how to explain what actually happened."

"That works for me," she said and studied herself in the mirror. "Where's my wand?"

"Under the bed," he said and she rummaged around for it.

"Gotcha," she stood and cast a drying spell on her hair. The blonde hair expanded into its perfectly formed curls and waves and she shook it out. "Good?"

"You look fine, Andy," he said and they began to leave.

She smiled, "Caught with you're brothers intended wife while she's naked, what a story this will make."

"Icarus will kill me."

"With his left shoe, I am aware," she skipped into the Common Room and smiled, "Too bad we got caught Severus, I was just about to run you into a wall."

Severus felt his eyes twitch as he followed her through the crowded but silent common room. People stared and as they neared the door whispers began to rise and as the door was sliding closed Severus heard the room explode with talk.

"What was that for?" he hissed and fell into step next to her.

"What? That? Oh, for fun, if they're going to talk they may as well have something to talk about," and she smiled at him.

Snape shook his head, "You're utterly useless, do you know that?"

"Compared to who?"

"Everyone."

Andromeda gave him an amused look, "Compared to Bella and Narcissa, I'm the black sheep," she smiled, "Sure, Narcissa may be the youngest and Bella may be an evil wench but I, I am the black sheep."

Snape rolled his eyes for what felt like the twentieth time that day.

She went on, "Now, I can't cast spells really well or brew a potion or play quidditch or anything but I can sure as hell hold my own in a fight. You saw me fight that Hefferon cow last spring at the Jensen Gala? Yeah, I kicked her arse back to America."

Snape nodded, "No, I was there, I saw her staggering away covered in blood."

"Damn straight you did," Andromeda punched the air happily, "I can beat any bitch in the school, promise and that makes me just a pinch above utterly useless."

Severus had to smile, "I suppose so."

She walked up some stairs, stopped at the top, looked around and came back down, "Are we lost?"

"What?" Snape looked around, "We're in the Charms wing, on the way to see Head Master Dippett."

"Oh," she nodded, "Wait, wasn't I doing something else?"

He gave her an odd look, "No…"

"I could swear I was… I was-no, that's not it," she followed him down the hall.

"Andromeda, you are losing your mind," he said.

"I am," she nodded, "So be it, rather lose it here than anywhere else, at least it'll seem natural here."

Ahead of them Icarus, Lucius, Pyrus and Rodolphus were standing near the Great Hall glowering at each other and shooting glances into the hall, more directly at Slughorn.

Lucius looked up, saw Andromeda and Snape and quickly redirected his gaze, hoping the others would not notice. Pyrus and Roddy were took quick and turned over their shoulders to see the two. Icarus caught on, looked up and saw them. He marched over, "What the bloody hell is this?"

"What's what?" Andy asked, hands on her hips.

"They're saying," and his voice dropped to a whisper, "That you were naked and about shag when Slughorn walked in."

"Oh, that," Andy smiled, "I was naked and Slughorn did walk in," she admitted.

Icarus took a step back and his eyes got really narrow and he glared at them both, "Andromeda and I are supposed to be married, Severus, what were you thinking? You tried to bed my future wife, pervert."

"Hey," she stopped him, "He wasn't naked, I was and we weren't about to shag or anything. Stop being dramatic Icarus, Severus is my friend."

Icarus refused, "How could you be friends with a slimy little git like him?"

Somewhere in the distance Severus heard the Great Hall go silent and strain to hear the heated argument.

"He's not a git," she bellowed, "You are if you don't even have the decency to believe me when I say that Severus and I are only friends, there has never been anything between and there never will be."

"Why should I believe you? You're just trying to defend your honor but the whole school knows about how you sleep around, spread your legs for anyone, 'eh?"

Andromeda slapped him so hard his neck cracked as his head spun around.

"If you ever dare to say anything like that ever again I'll do more than slap you Icarus Umber Snape, so help me Merlin, I will do more than slap you."

Severus kept his peace and watched, worried, as her normally light eyes boiled.

Icarus just glared back, a bright red hand print appeared on his face where he had been hit and the scratches from her nails began to dot with blood.

"Come on Icarus," Lucius took his arm and tried to lead him away.

"No," he wrenched his arm away, "Apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize," he commanded and Andromeda looked liable to hit him again.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to," he answered and did not break the glare.

She clenched her fists so Severus stepped in.

"I am sorry, Icarus," he said and they both looked at him, stunned, "I should not have been with her just then and I apologize for that."

Icarus narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Accepted," and he shot another harsh look at Andromeda before leaving with the other Seventh Year boys.

She stomped off, back down the corridor and Severus followed her.

"I cannot believe you," she snarled when they were significantly farther from the Great Hall.

"I kept you from murdering my brother, is that a crime?"

"You shouldn't back down to him, it wasn't your fault at all and it was not your place to apologize," she snapped and shook her head, "Why do you cower before him?"

"What would you like me to do, Andy? I stand up to him here my life at home goes to hell. I'll never see the light of summer," he hissed and turned away, "I can't risk upsetting him the way you can. If he so much as mentions this to father I could get everything taken away; he barely respects me as it is, any less and I'm a house-elf."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Next time I won't give you time to stop it."

"Okay," he nodded. "I accept the terms and conditions of our friendship."

She had to smile, "How did I end up knowing you?"

Severus paused, "I think I was born in your house…or something like that."

He had indeed been born at the Black Manor in Geneva, his parents were visiting and he arrived before schedule. Andromeda was two and Belltrix born just a few months before and Severus not for a little longer than a month.

Her anger evaporated and she leaned back against a wall, "You're a twat, Severus."

And he graced her with a small smile, "Fortunately I don't have one, you do."

She refrained from speaking again.

"Come on," he offered her his hand, "We should go for breakfast."

Andromeda stood and they walked back into the hall together and were on the receiving end of quite a few glares. Severus had more since most of the young men at Hogwarts desperately wanted a piece of the eldest Black daughter.

"Sit with me," she offered but he declined and took his usual seat at the empty end of the table.

* * *

**9 reviews**

**That's fantastic**

**I'm a fan**

**Keep it up bros, I love hearing back from you. Especially since this is the first LM/SS things I've written and published.**

**LOVE  
FireStorm**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sit with me," she offered but he declined and took his usual seat at the empty end of the table.

Andy sat with her sisters and quieted their questions with a glare.

Lucius and his friends were discussing the problem quietly at their end of the table.

"We have to teach him a lesson," Roddy said, "I mean, Merlin, he's your _younger_ brother. You'd never see me let Rabastan get away with something like that."

"You also have Rab under your thumb, he's like a servant to you."

Lucius piped up, "Paris and Stanton would never dream of doing something like this."

Pyrus, who was without siblings, nodded, "Aye, yours seems to be the disobedient of the younger brothers."

Icarus crossed his arms, "I'll owl father and ask him to help me."

The boys nodded and leaned back from their secret council to eat.

…………………………

Two AM and Aik was laying across a desk, looking very cute, as usual while Severus was brewing and worrying about whether or not this one would turn out right. It was significantly more complex than anything he had attempted before.

Lucius stood at the door, tired but curious and that drew him from bed.

He pushed open the door and stepped in.

"I wondered when you would come in," Severus said without looking up.

Lucius ignored that, "Aren't you worried about what Icarus will do to you?"

"No."

"I would be, he's still furious about it."

"I'm not though, and that's the point," Severus said, a firm look on his features, as if he refused to give into worry.

"Listen," Lucius drew closer to the place where Severus sat. Lucius came very close, right next to him, actually. "You're brother, he's more than furious, he's planning to write to your father, ask that you be disowned."

Severus' head snapped around to look at the older boy, "What?"

"He hasn't started the letter yet but he will soon, he's going to ask for you to be disowned, left with nothing and send a formal request for you to be ejected from Hogwarts."

Severus wanted to argue, to say it was impossible but he knew that anything was possible for Icarus Snape and his father. The petite young man shook his head and turned back to his Charms report, "He's over reacting."

"We know, we had no idea he would take it that far," Lucius sighed and seated himself in the next chair and crossed one legs over the other, "I can't imagine your father will send the Expulsion Request but if he's mad enough he may."

Severus knew that it could all be a lost cause if Roshe got mad enough.

"Why are you telling me?"

Lucius drew back a little, "I thought you should know."

"So I can suffer, wondering if it's true, until the day I find my trunk packed for me and the express waiting? Thank-you, you're kind."

"I didn't mean it like that," he sounded sad, "I'm trying to help."

"Of course," Severus said with more acid than he had originally intended.

Lucius sighed, just a little, "I feel bad about this, sort of like we encouraged him to go that far…I am sorry."

Severus nodded, "I'm certain," he said and then paused, "Thank-you, for the warning I mean and…for the apology," he looked up and was caught in silver eyes.

"Anything I can do," he said and smiled just a little. In the silence both felt slightly awkward and looked away from one another. "Are you still working on that medical supplies essay?"

"Yes," he nodded and pulled it from a stack of parchment, "But it has taken second chair to general homework."

Lucius read the first section through and then again and began to catch the biting criticism laced into the lines. "I like it," he admitted and set it aside, "Did they ask you to write it or is it unsolicited?"

"Both, in a way," he said, "They want a new system but did not ask me specifically to come up with one."

"So you're offering your expertise," Lucius smirked, "Sounds like something you would do."

"I don't think you know me well enough to say what I would and would not do."

Lucius shrugged, "Explain the concept to me."

"Which one?"

"This Charms thing you're working on."

Severus stood to tend to the potion and began to describe the essay and the magic it was on about.

…………………………

Every night that week Lucius found himself sitting in that room with that boy and talking. Severus was significantly more intelligent than Lucius had known. They moved from school related talk to discussing their lives and thoughts. Lucius understood his thoughts and Severus welcomed the invasion of privacy.

"Why do you hide your thoughts like this?"

"Like what?"

"In the dark night in the deep dungeons," Lucius said and read a new version of a report.

"It is better that they come out here than out there," he motioned towards the hall, "Where Potter and the Marauders and my brother will tear them up."

"How can they be so ignorant as to all this," he looked at the piles of notes and books.

"People ignore what they do not wish to deal with or accept," he answered. Severus examined a vile of silver powder before opening it.

"What's so wrong with you that people hate you?"

Severus thought about it for a moment.

"My brother hates me because he cannot hate anyone else. You know how it is being the oldest; making enemies in the pureblood world is akin to starting a civil war. He has a natural aggression and if he cannot hate other kids he'll hate me. That's how it was until we came here and you would think that now he could focus his hate on the lions or the badgers but they could still be 'useful allies' and so it's all on me. Others hate me because they see that Icarus does and the logic is that if my own brother cannot like me I must be filthy and wretched and a complete bastard."

Lucius shook his head, "I agree that Icarus is…aggressive at the least and psychotically violent by most standards but do you really think that this is all his doing and you are simply a victim?"

Severus smirked, "I admit that I haven't done anything to curb the dislike. I also admit that I may contribute to it. I do not like people much, they annoy me and distract. Hogwarts is not the 'happiest time of my life' it is a necessary event and when I'm done here I can live my life and not worry about it anymore."

"You hate people?"

"I'm introverted by nature, I don't like crowds or people or making friends."

"How did you become friends with Andromeda then?"

Severus shrugged.

"She…initiated that the same way you initiated this," he motioned between them, "And she hasn't given up on me…yet."

Lucius laughed, "She's a stubborn girl."

He nodded, "For all the things she cannot do, she can sure as all hell fight and make friends."

"Two opposing talents I would say."

"Quite."

Lucius opened one of the books and read a few lines before he looked up.

"I still don't know why you hang around here," Severus said.

"Habit," Lucius said and smirked.

…………………………

Darkness crept over the grounds.

Severus sat on his bed, Aik in his lap and scratching himself. Severus turned the pages of his book and wondered silently where everyone was. He looked at the clock then back to his book and considered if there was anything significant about the time. The door to his rooms opened and Lucius stepped in. "Oh, hello Severus, have you seen Paris?"

"Not since classes ended."

"Damn," Lucius looked around, "Which one is his?"

Severus pointed, "Why?"

Lucius walked to it and began searching through the bedside table and trunk, "I think he stole my bracelet."

"You wear bracelets?"

Lucius stopped searching and stood up straight, "I'll have you know it's rather manly."

Severus smirked, "I bet."

Lucius gave him a matching smirk and continued his search. "Found it." He removed a silver chain from the drawer, "Here, Severus, can you help me put it on? I've never been able to attach it without help."

He walked to the other snake and held out his wrist. Severus set down his book and took the heavy chain in his hand, "It's gorgeous," he said and hooked it around the oldest son's wrist.

"Thanks, my uncle bought it for me last year," he lowered his sleeve, "I really like it."

"I like it too," Severus nodded and looked up into the blue gray eyes of Lucius.

Lucius smiled, "Why aren't you at dinner?"

Severus could have hit himself for being so utterly blonde. "I forgot," he admitted.

"I assumed as much. I was planning to get the bracelet and then head over but I'm not at all hungry just yet."

"Understandably."

Lucius sat down next to Severus, "Where'd you get the puppy?"

"I found him on the edge of the forest and took him in. His name is Aik," he said.

Lucius held out his hand to the pup and was licked in return. "He's cute."

"Thanks," Severus smiled.

Lucius, from where he sat with his shoulder touching Severus', could see the hints of dark green and blue that insisted on a place in his eyes. "You're nothing like your brother."

Severus nodded, "I would hope not."

"What do you suppose you'll do when you're older?"

"I'm not sure," Severus shrugged, "I love potionary and fixing problems…"

"You could work in the Ministry's Department for Crisis Solving."

"I'm not much of a Ministry person."

"Really?"

"I know. A pureblood that dislikes the Ministry? Odd." He chuckled.

Lucius liked his laugh.

"Lots of us disagree with them and their pro-muggle policies; it's all to cover their arses in case we are found out."

"I agree," Severus said and looked to the door before turning to Lucius, "Wh-" He stopped, the way Lucius smiled at him made his breath stop part way between his mouth and lungs. Those grey eyes shattered by pale blue and surrounded in the darkest lashes, the pale, thick lips that parted to allow in air and Lucius smiled just a little more. "You're an intriguing boy, Severus, I like that." He leaned in and rested his lips on Severus' and his eyes closed. Severus, confused but not offended, closed his eyes and answered the unsaid request for a response. He leaned into Lucius and Aik quickly left his lap as he sensed Severus leaning further towards Lucius. The older boy smiled into the kiss and when Severus made the final move into the blonde's lap he was pleased to feel the long fingered hands reach up to his face and hair.

Lucius responded by putting his hands on the dark boy's hips and pulling him closer.

Severus pulled back rather suddenly, "What-Merlin, what are we doing?"

"We were kissing, dear Severus," Lucius said and smirked, his voice became a whisper as he continued, "I quite enjoyed it and I like to think you did too."

"I did," he said quickly and then paused, "I mean, Merlin, how could I not but…but you're and I'm…it's so…not okay with so many people."

"Like who?"

"My father, my mother, my brother, your parents, your brothers, your friends, Slughorn, Dippett…Merlin, they would hate us…me really."

"Why would they hate you?" Lucius asked, "I like you."

Red brushed his cheeks, "You're a first born and the poster boy for all things amazing and pureblood and I'm…well, not that. I just-I mean…you really like me?"

"Loads."

"I do not mean to seem unappreciative but why?"

"You're smart," he kissed Severus's jaw, "You're fun," his cheek, "Sudden," his nose, "Stubborn," his forehead, "Intriguing," his other cheek, "And addictive." Lucius kissed his lips.

A half hour later Severus finally removed himself fully from the older boy's lap, "Dinner will end soon and you should go."

"I could," Lucius said, "Or we could lock the door and keep right on kissing."

Severus laughed, "We could be then how would you get out without raising questions?"

"You think too much," Lucius laughed, "We would have figured something out when it became necessary."

"But now we don't have to," Severus smiled and lay across his bed, a satisfied smile on his lips. Lucius quickly crawled on top of him.

"Really, Sev, live a little."

The black haired snake could not help but blush. He had never had a nick name before. This one, "Sev" was so simple and short and pretty. They smiled at each other and Lucius kissed the smaller boy's neck and along his jaw. Severus was already lightly spotted in hickeys. Both his and Lucius' lips were dark red and Severus just knew his hair was a mess.

"Lucius," he sighed and shuddered as the blonde lay butterfly kisses on his neck, "We really-I mean, dinner is about to…" his words failed him when Lucius's hand ran down his stomach.

"Forget about all of them," the blonde whispered, "Don't think, just do what you want."

Severus immediately responded by wrapping his arms around the older boy's shoulders and pulling him into a crushing and lasting kiss.

Ten minutes later Lucius looked up at the clock, "I do have to go," he admitted but he could not move because Severus' dark, thin lips were teasing his neck and the long fingered hands were ghosting over the skin of his lower back. Lucius groaned when Severus bit his pulse and left a perfect mark.

"What were you saying, dear Luke?"

The blonde chuckled, "I really ought to go."

"I understand," Severus lifted his head, kissed Lucius again and let go of him.

"Will you be working tonight?"

"I'll be working," Severus said and emphasized the last word, "And I won't have time for this."

Lucius smirked, "Then we'll have to plan a time for this."

"We shall," he agreed and the blonde stood and tucked his shirt back in. "What are you doing while our school mates trundle to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"Andromeda wanted me to go shopping with her but I'm certain she would understand if I couldn't make it."

"No," the older boy said, "Go with her," and his smile grew, "I have a better idea."

"What's the idea?" Severus asked and sat up.

"You'll see."

Lucius winked at him and walked out of the room.

It was less than three minutes later that Paris and the other Fifth Years walked in.

"Oh that's where you were," Paris said, "We didn't see you at dinner and thought you'd been murdered or something."

"No such luck," Severus said, he was on his back on his bed, staring at the pages of a book without reading a word.

"You really just lay here all dinner?" One of the other boys asked.

"Yes," he said.

The boy, Atticus, looked at Paris and Paris shrugged. They thought Severus was incredibly strange.

* * *

**Hazah for snogging**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, the support has been amazing. ::love::**

**Keep it up (haha)**

**LOVE  
FireStorm**


	4. Chapter 4

"You really just lay here all dinner?" One of the other boys asked.

"Yes," he said.

The boy, Atticus, looked at Paris and Paris shrugged. They thought Severus was incredibly strange.

The door opened and Andromeda walked in, "Severus," she snapped, "Would you come talk to me for a minute?"

The black snake stood and followed her out of the Slytherin dorms and into an unused dungeon.

"Where the fuck were you at dinner?"

"I lost track of time reading on my bed," he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Where was Lucius Malfoy then?"

Severus frowned, "How should I know where my brother's friends are?"

"I dunno," she said, shrugging, "Maybe because you look well snogged and when I saw him a half minute ago he looked similarly satisfied."

"Oh?"

"Yes and since I've seen him hanging around your brewery every night for a month it makes me think 'oh, look, Severus and Luke are shagging" and what do you know, you are."

"Lucius Malfoy and I are not, _not_ shagging and really, Andromeda, I don't know where you get off-"

"Really, Severus, you don't think I know what people, especially men, look like right after they've had a really good snog?"

He was quiet because he knew for a fact she had seen plenty of men that way. "You…you think any one else has noticed?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I hardly think the rest of Slytherin will notice you missing, I bet they noticed Our Holy God of Snakehood but you, probably not. Beyond that I doubt any snake in their right mind would assume you two were snogging."

"How did you? I mean…why did you…?"

"I wanted to confirm suspicions I've had for ages," she said, "I know how he looks at you and so does Pyrus, surprisingly, he figured it out all on observation. I was lucky enough to get you to admit it just now."

"You can't let anyone know," Severus sprang up, "Convince Pyrus he's wrong, please, please Andy, you can't, I mean-no one can know!"

"I swear not to tell and I can convince Pyrus not to share but I doubt I can sway him from knowing in general."

"Please try, Andy, I would be disowned, destroyed, if anyone found out."

"I know," she said, "But you should stay away from Lucius Malfoy."

"Don't think I don't know that," Severus grumbled, "He's dangerous and a bastard and totally immoral and despicable but holy Merlin, Andy, he's gorgeous and he's really rather nice…to me at least and he spends time with me and he listens and-"

"I know," she said, "But he's engaged to my sister. There is absolutely no future, you'll have to stop this in a couple years when he becomes my brother-in-law and then what? You're a seventeen-year-old gay wizard in love with his holiness Lucius Malfoy and he's married to the Black Goddess and you're all alone while he runs wizarding England. What a great life you're laying out for yourself."

"Really, Andy, it's not nearly as dramatic as you make it sound."

"Yes it is," she snapped, "In two years when 'Cissa graduates they'll get married and you'll be all alone."

Severus glared at the ground, "I-I don't think he'll just abandon me and in two years who knows what could happen. I won't invest my heart and soul in this but really, Andy, don't tell me not to have relationships."

She shook her head, "Bad idea, Severus Snape, bad, bad idea."

"I can take care of myself, Andy, I promise."

"Yeah," She sighed, "Okay."

"Thank-you."

They were quiet.

"Why him?"

Severus looked up and smiled a little, "Have you seen him?"

She smiled back, "I have, in fact, and I can see that much but really," her smile faded, "He's just like Icarus."

"No, he's not," Severus insisted, "He talks to me and listens and he reads my work and comments on it. We have discussions and he laughs and cares and he kisses me like he cares and it makes me happy."

"Hmm," she hummed and looked him over, "I doubt his intentions but…okay, do what you want."

He smirked, "I don't think a girl who's pursuing a muggle born should tell me who I should date."

"Ted is a good wizard no matter who or what his parents are."

"And Lucius is a good man no matter what you think of him."

"Fine," she relented, "You win."

He smiled plainly.

"Come on," he offered her his hand, "Let's go get some dinner."

She agreed, took his hand and they left the dungeon together to find the kitchens.

……………………….

"What?"

Pyrus, in all his gorgeous, half-naked glory, lay across one of the steam room benches. His heavy black hair was splayed around his head like a dark ring and glittered lightly with water.

Lucius, leaning against one wall with his legs stretched out in front of him, had one eyebrow raised as he examined the dark man.

"I've seen how you look at him," Pyrus said in his light Italian accent.

"Really, Py, I don't-"

"You're a beautiful man, Luke, but a wretched liar."

"How did you figure it out?" he relented.

"All I had to do was observe, my dear."

"Observe what?"

"How you look at him, of course," Pyrus said and patted his stomach, "Honesty, Lucius, you ogle whenever you have a chance."

"I hardly ogle him-"

"Liar," Pyrus said.

Lucius laughed. "Have you seen him though?"

"I have," the boy admitted, "And he's not ugly but really, you could shag any one in this school and you go for the introverted younger brother of one of your best friends?"

"He intrigues me and he doesn't fawn. He's unexplained and ferocious and he matches my intelligence without apologies and I-I couldn't stay away."

The Italian hummed, "Be careful, dear Lucius, for it is only two years before you're married to our darling Narcissa and have to break off this petite affair."

"Who says?"

Pyrus sat up, "You think Narcissa would tolerate her husband having sex with her brother-in-law?"

"I-"

"Or that Severus would tolerate being your side bitch, whore…affair beast on the side? You think that Icarus would not find out? You think your parents, Narcissa's parents, Icarus and Severus' parents would allow this? What makes you so confident you'll never be found out?"

"I'm not and…I have confidence that…that we'll be okay," he shrugged, "I know that if people find out, terrible things will happen, but I told you, I cannot stay away."

"If you're certain."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Pyrus quirked an eyebrow, "No, not if you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to."

"Then I wont," Pyrus said and poured more water on the rocks. "But you have to worry about Andromeda, she knows too."

"How?"

"She saw you two spending time together in the dungeons."

"I see," Lucius nodded and then frowned, "How do you know she knows?"

The Italian smiled, "We're close."

"How close?"

"She's pursuing that muggle born Ted Tonks but he's not interested so far and she's a woman with needs," Pyrus lay down again and smiled.

Lucius clapped his hands and laughed, "I had no idea."

"We're more subtle than you and Potions-boy."

"You're a demon, Pyrus."

"I am," he smiled and stretched out.

……………………

Andromeda and Pyrus sat on the edge of the Astronomy tower. Their legs hung over the edge and the swung them out and then bounced their heels off the tower wall.

"How do you think this will all work out?"

She shrugged, lit a cigarette, and took a drag, "Poorly no doubt."

"Who will end it, do you think?"

"Severus will most likely. Lucius, I assume, thinks it will all be okay but Sev will realize everything and back away."

"He was always more grounded than Luke; that I admit whole heartedly."

"What do you think Icarus would do if he found out?"

Andromeda considered this for a moment, "Merlin I don't know…I suppose…everything would go horribly wrong…"

Pyrus agreed. He reached over and took the cigarette from between her fingers, "This is terrible for your health, you know." He took a drag and she smiled, "I'm aware."

…………………

"Oh look, it's Snivellus," Sirius Black smiled viciously when he saw the petite boy.

He turned and almost sighed, "What do you want, Black?"

"Nothing but to talk," he said innocently and slipped from his perch. He walked forward and James Potter followed him.

"I haven't got time, Black, I really need to-"

"To what?"

"Study," he said and looked the library, so close but so far.

"What are you studying for?"

"I have a test in Ancient Runes tomorrow and I don't want to fail."

"I doubt that," Sirius turned to Remus, "Is there a Runes test?"

"His class does have a test, Sirius."

The dog snorted and glared, "I don't care," he said.

"Let him go, Sirius," Remus reached out to pull the male back.

"No," he snapped, "I've seen you hanging around Lily, Snivellus, and we don't like it."

Snape refused to roll his eyes, "Really, boys, I'm not interested in Lily Evans, she's my study partner for several classes. That is all. I don't like her that way and I never will, so calm down and-"

"What's going on here?" Lily came out of the Library, "Severus, I thought we were going to start studying ten minutes ago."

"I would have only been four minutes late had Black and the Marauders here not stopped me for useless interrogation."

Her green eyes narrowed, "You're complete trolls," she said and reentered the library. Snape pushed through the lions and followed her to her seat.

"I hate him," she said as he joined her.

"Who?"

"James," she clarified, "He's a complete arse."

"Really, Lily," Severus unloaded his books and supplies, "He's a fifteen-year-old boy who has no idea how to expression how he feels. He really does like you, he's just a bit…expressively impaired."

"Why can't he be a regular boy like you or Remus?"

"Lupin and I are not regular boys," he said and sat down, "Let is be known that Potter and Black are average and Lupin and I are intellectuals. You want a boy who can match you in wit and knowledge, Lily, you want a man who doesn't exist."

She sighed, "I don't understand though, how does he think this macho act is winning me over?"

"It's working though, isn't it?"

She blushed, "It's the moments where he sets that costume aside and does something truly sweet and gentle that are winning me over, Severus."

"Either way, he's winning."

"I suppose just a little."

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, I went to Costa Rica for a couple weeks. It was gorgeous and amazing and I highly recommend it. But now I'm back and here's a chapter just for you.**

**YAY!  
LOVE and KISSES  
FireStorm**


	5. Chapter 5

Night settled once more and Lucius stood outside the potions room and watched Severus and the Evans girl talking while they brewed. He stood at the window and waited for her to leave.

Her happy eyes and slow movements and perfect beauty made him angry. The innocent and yet passionate way they smiled at each other and talked. It made him nervous. He worried about losing the black snake and he worried about this girl, this muggle born girl, finding out. Pyrus and Andromeda already knew and that was bad enough.

Those two would ruin him for sure.

He could not hear that the two Fifth Years were more interested in talking about the effects of pine nettles than who they liked. They discussed that often enough, no doubt, Severus leant a pragmatic ear to her troubles with James and that was that.

"Really Severus, you think that adding another needle will intensify the effects _that _much? You have no idea what you're talking about," she said and counted out seventeen pine needles.

"Come on, Lil, add one more and if I'm wrong this potion takes an hour to brew and besides, is the most stable of all so it won't hurt it."

She groaned, "Severus, it won't-"

"Come on," he insisted, "Just one."

"Fine," she relented and pulled another needle out of the vial and added it to the small pile. "You stir, I'll get the powder ready."

This was, by far, the most complex part of the brewing process. The pine needles had to be soaked in spring water then mixed with powdered ginger root and heated over a fire. Then they were added after the potion had been stirred eleven times counter clockwise.

Lucius glowered and began to retreat when he saw the shape of Andromeda in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the kitchens when I saw you trying to light the door on fire with a glare," she said, "So I paused to take in the sight of precious Lucius getting all jealous and flustered over the little Snape son."

He sighed, "You won't say anything will you?"

"No," she smiled, "As a favor to Severus and not to you. I should hope you'll call this all off before you marry my sister. If you don't…I cannot promise anything about your physical safety."

Lucius nodded, "I know you don't like me, Andromeda, I shouldn't expect anything more from the odd, often violent relationship we've had the past seven years but I hope you can trust me not to hurt him."

"I trust him not to be involved enough to get hurt," she said, "But I don't trust you at all. Pyrus does and I trust him so I suppose there is some merit to your word but beyond that, no, I have no confidence in you."

"Understandably."

She walked from the shadows into the dim light of the torch, "What are you hoping to gain from this affair? What good could it do either of you, really?"

"I care about him, Andromeda, I care about his work and his thoughts and the complexities of his mind and past. I love his smile and the almost sinister laugh he has and his hands and eyes and…I really, really care about him. You have to believe that."

"But still, why take a chance on this, on him?"

"I could not help myself, I was drawn in and now I am here with him and I don't think I shall ever pull away."

"You have to," she reminded him, "You're going to marry my little sister."

He sighed.

"I suppose."

"You suppose you're going to marry Narcissa? Or you suppose you'll have to end it?"

"I suppose you have a point," he said and looked to the ground, "I hate the idea of giving up."

"It's not giving up," she said, "If it's for the best."

"The best for who though?" Lucius leaned back against the wall, "I care about him and will be hurt by our separation and so it shall not be best for me. I can only assume that he would be hurt too and so it will not be best for him."

"It will be for the best for Narcissa, Icarus, any children you and my sister shall have too. It shall be better for your parents, his parents, my parents, the wizarding world at large and the school. Your preoccupation with the second son of Snape will only cause problems and pain, Lucius, do you get that?"

"Yes," he said, almost snapping but quelling the urge, "I understand the dangers, the stupidity and the horrible nature of what we are doing. I understand my place in society and I understand that people will be upset, more than upset, if they find out. I get it. I know. I don't care. That's the point of all this. I love him more than I fear what will happen. That's the point."

She was still, watching his tense figure and silver eyes until he looked away, leaning back against the wall and pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes.

"You love him?" she asked.

He inclined his face towards her ever so slightly, "I think I do."

She nodded.

"I won't get in the way of it then," she relented, "And I'll not let Pyrus make trouble for you."

"Thank-you," he said and gave her sort of a half smile.

"You should get out of here before the little lioness scampers out to see you lurking around for your lover."

He smiled fully at that.

"Come have beer and bread with me," she offered.

"I'd love to."

They turned and walked away, out towards the kitchens.

Before a week had passed Lucius had learned everything about Severus and Lily's relationship for the past five years. It was nothing very interesting. Lucius asked Andromeda what she knew.

"Well," she started and lit a cigarette as if the whole ordeal would take a great deal of time. "She wants a man who can match her intelligence and Severus does just that. She has that Lupin kid but Remus backs down to James and Sirius and Severus doesn't. She admires his work ethic, his brains and his courage. She liked him for a while but gave up. She wants to be his friend but worries that he wants nothing to do with her."

"Does he want anything to do with her?"

"He likes her as a friend and as a witch. He respects her but he does not fancy her."

"Good," Lucius almost smiled.

Andromeda shook her head at him and took a long drag.

Severus lay in his bed, trying to sleep but he could not.

His mind was plagued with what he had overheard.

Lucius was checking up on him.

Asking around.

It annoyed him.

The very idea that Lucius Julian Malfoy thought it necessary to ask around was appalling and offensive. Lucius thought he had the right to get a background check and listen in to the gossip that always flew about Severus and Lily. It was horrid.

Lily knew nothing of his relationship with the Ice King.

Severus was now reconsidering said relationship with said Ice King.

Everything felt lopsided now; wonky…Severus glared at the ceiling and got up. Aik rose with him and they left the room.

He looked out the magic window and saw it was beginning to snow.

This puzzled him for it was still October.

He climbed from the dungeons and walked the dark halls, frowning all the while. As he neared the front doors he slowed and kept to the shadows, careful to keep from areas that lions were known to wander through. He stepped outside and into the soft and sudden snow. Severus smiled and tilted his face up, catching the ice diamonds on his lips and eyelashes.

"What are we going to do?" he asked the wolf and Aik looked back at him.

The pup gave a small bark and leapt into the growing snow drifts.

Severus just smiled a little and followed his pet around the grounds, watching the snow gather on his shoes and hands and then fall away. He stepped onto a virgin patch of snow and pulled his foot away. His shoe lifted away just enough snow to show the dark earth below and the patchy effect was not beautiful. He sighed. Perhaps he was like that footprint. He was bits and pieces of pretty things, the snow, intruded upon by dark and unattractive snippets, the earth.

Aik leapt over a snow covered rock and barked playfully at a firefly. Severus frowned. Firefly? They did not live in the region nor would they be out and lit in the cold of an October night. Severus reached out his hands and grasped the bug between them, forming a cave to shelter it. The bug stayed lit brightly and the glow radiated through his thin hands. He cracked them open to see, not a firefly but a tiny fairy.

"Oh, hello," he said and the small golden red woman seated herself on his palm.

"Hello," she answered him and her tiny song voice was barely audible.

"What are you doing here in the cold?"

"Flying," she smiled, "I am trapped for all days but I escaped to be in the snow."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No," she said, "I am warm by your hands."

He smiled back at her, "Where is it that you are trapped?"

She pointed up and he looked, "I don't see what you mean?"

"In the tower," she said, "I light the way for midnight students."

He almost smiled when he realized she was talking about the Astronomy tower, she was the fairy in the lamp that lit the main terrace when there were classes.

"I'll let you fly then," he said and uncovered her. She nodded and rose into the air.

"You are a kind soul," she said, almost as a thank-you.

He nodded and she lifted away on the cold wind.

He stood there for a moment longer before he walked back towards the school.

* * *

**It's not too long but I hope you like it**

**YAY!**

**LOVE  
FireStorm**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a brilliant sunrise. Severus was aware, however, that he was one of perhaps four people in Hogwarts to see it that morning. It reminded him of Lucius. Cold and colored in pale blues and pins and white clouds shrouded the day. Severus sipped his tea and sighed at the sun. It almost sighed back.

He paused in mid thought and listened to the groan of the castle.

"Bugger," he decided that it was all so far gone and so…distorted.

Lucius.

King of Ice. King of Snakes. King of purebloods and of evil.

"Who was that directed at?" Severus whirled around.

A young man stood by the fire. The black snake had never seen him before. He was handsome. Evil but handsome; with dark hair and snake's eyes and a wicked smirk.

"I-who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Slytherin, a graduated student, actually. I'm here to visit some friends, seventh years, are they still asleep?"

"Yes," he said, "It's only about six."

"Of course," the man smiled and moved towards the boy's dorms. "I'm Tom, by the way, Tom Riddle."

"Severus Snape," they shook hands.

"You're Icarus' younger brother?"

"I am."

Tom's smile widened, "Then I may want to talk to you later."

"I'll be around," Severus said.

"Good," the smile was dusted in evil and it sent a chill through young Severus.

Tom disappeared into shadow and the black snake stayed in the spot until the doors all closed.

"That was terrifying," Snape muttered.

"Boys," Tom slipped into their room, "I've come upon a great plan."

They all cracked their eyes to see their old friend and groaned. He did this about once a month. The demonic beast would come to their dorm at some ungodly hour, on a weekend morning usually, and insist they help him kill some muggle or burn a village. The boys thought it sporting to repay the muggles but never at six on a Saturday.

"What is it?" Icarus asked as he sat up.

"I'm gathering up wizards, young and old, to join up with me and do this sort of thing all the time. We're going to rid the world of muggle-borns and half-bloods."

The boys all say up at that. Lucius pushed the white hair from his eyes and stared at the evil snake in the doorway.

"What?"

"I'm calling it 'The Death Eaters.'"

"Really?"

"Yes," he conjured a table, "Look," he pulled out papers and papers of drawing and maps and notes on spells, hexes, curses, tortures.

The boys climbed from their beds and leaned over the table, peering at the words.

"This," he pulled it out, "Here."

A monstrous skull glared at them and a snake, much like Tom's Nagini, curled through the eye sockets and slithered out the mouth like a demon's tongue.

"What is it exactly?"

"The mark the Death Eaters will wear," he rolled up his sleeve and pointed to his left forearm, "here."

The boys looked around at each other.

"The Dark Mark."

Pyrus cracked his neck, "We cannot just run around killing the mudbloods all the time, I mean, the Ministry will get suspicious."

"I've got it all sorted," he insisted, "We're going to use secrecy and dark magic to protect us. I'm going to be the leader," his sharp-toothed grin grew, "I'm going to use dark magic and make myself immortal."

They were silent, "Immortal?"

"Wicked," Icarus grinned and Lucius saw his eyes flash with greed.

"Immortal," Riddle repeated, "I have someone working on the spells already."

"How many people are there so far?"

"About twenty-five, with you guys closer to thirty and I'm going to talk to the fifth and sixth years after this."

"They'll be into it," Crabbe grinned and he and Goyle slapped hands.

"You know who else will like this?" Roddy asked, "Bella."

The boys ooh'd.

"She'd love it," they agreed.

"What about 'Cissa?" Goyle asked.

"She hates getting her hands dirty," Lucius shook his head.

Tom grinned, "You know who I just met?"

"Who?"

"Your brother," he turned to Icarus, "I'm going to ask him to join."

"Why?" Icarus sneered, "He's useless."

"He's great at potionry," Pyrus pointed out, "He could brew you most any poison or draught you needed."

"That's useful."

Lucius was glad that Pyrus said something so he wouldn't have to.

"Leave this with us," Roddy said, "Go talk to the kids."

Tom smiled his evil smile, "I'll be back soon."

The boys conjured themselves chairs and began to study the information.

"Look at this," Pyrus unfurled a huge map, "He wants to build a secret base of operations," the looked at the map and traced the lines with their fingers.

"These must be the wards he wants to install," Lucius said as he opened a scroll, "What? It's all torture hexes and unforgivables. This is serious guys."

Pyrus sighed, "I don't know about this."

"Listen," Icarus stood from his seat, "He's going to make himself immortal and do something good for purebloods like us. What's wrong with it?"

"It's getting too serious for me," Pyrus stepped back, "I liked it once a month when we go and vanish their cars or make their trash cans explode but…he's talking about torture and death and hurting wizards too. I don't like that."

Crabbe and Goyle blinked at him.

Roddy bit his bottom lip.

"It is for wizarding kind," Icarus insisted. "If you don't support this you don't support our world."

Pyrus took another step back, "I do but, I don't want to be a murderer." They watched him walk back to his bed and pull on day clothes. "I'll see you guys around."

He walked out.

"Do you think maybe he's right?" Roddy asked, "That this…isn't the way to go?"

"No," Icarus turned on him, "It is. This is right."

His eyes glinted with passion and greed.

Lucius stood, "Calm down Icarus. Tom doesn't need us but I agree; this is something good for the wizarding world. I don't really like the idea of killing anyone but maybe that's what needs to happen for the ministry to realize those filthy mongrels shouldn't be allowed into our world."

"Yes," Icarus nodded.

Roddy did too, "That I agree with."

"Then it is settled," Lucius said, "We're in."

"I'm glad to hear it," Tom slithered in. "Our first major meeting is in the Dark Forest on Friday at midnight."

The boys nodded and he gathered his things and left.

Tom paused just outside the dorms when he saw Severus.

"I wanted to talk to you."

The snake nodded.

Tom seated himself, "You're Icarus' younger brother."

Severus, thinking this to be a rather obvious and inconsequential statement, nodded in silence. Not only had that been established in their previous conversation, it was not a secret by any means and if this man had any connection in pureblood society he would know that.

"Your brother has just agreed to help me in a little project of mine."

"What project?"

"I believe that muggles and muggleborns have invaded the wizarding world, they are a hostile force bent on destroying the purity of our world. They are filth, scum and disgusting vermin to be exterminated. I'm putting together a group of like minded wizards and your brother and his friends are all going to be working with me. I was told that you're a wonderful potion maker and I was hoping you could help us there and with research on curses and spells to move our cause along."

Severus watched this man's eyes the entire time. They were steady and sharp and danced with joy and evil when he spoke. It was terrifying but intriguing. Severus was hardly ever allowed to research things like that. He was interested.

"I'll help you out with potions and research," he agreed. The murder and racism did not sound nearly as appealing.

"Good," Tom nodded, "Midnight on Friday in the Dark Forest, be there."

Severus nodded and the older man melted into the shadows.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't seen you recently," Lucius smiled at him from the doorway. The corridor behind him was dark except for the red fire of a torch and it cast a strange gold glow on the young man and it lit brilliantly with the ash on the end of his white and green cigarette.

Severus just hummed in response, as if to say 'isn't that nice' or something trivial and without interest.

"You're upset at me, aren't you," it was more statement than question, "About asking around about you and the Evans girl, I assume."

"Brilliant, aren't you?"

Lucius stepped in and flicked some of the ash from his cigarette. "I am sorry about that but…I have to make sure I know what I'm getting into before I do anything."

"You should probably devise yourself an escape plan too. In case Andromeda hasn't given you the grand 'mistake of your life' speech yet, our future is none too bright."

"She talked to me," Lucius assured him and he remembered the protective glower in the Black sister's eyes, "And I really don't care what our future looks like. I like this as it is, right here and now."

Severus mentally rolled his eyes at how cheesy the old coot was.

"I'm not going to grow up and grow old as your side-along bitch while you run all over Europe with Narcissa on your arm and your eighteen children and millions and millions of galleons. No, Lucius, no, I won't be that man. I won't be you're filthy secret."

The blonde was silent and his eyes worked their way over every millimeter in his snake's face, every lines and hair and pore. "I don't want you to be that either."

"I bet," Severus sneered, "You can be a total shite, you know that? You say that you aren't worried about what will be and that you like it as it is but then you go playing around in my past and trying to find a relationship that never existed. It's all about the present? Bullshite, Lucius, you're a liar and a boar. Get out, I have work to do."

The blonde stared for a moment.

"You-"

Severus snarled, "I told you to get out. I'm done. I cannot trust you anymore-"

"You're overreacting," Lucius insisted, having regained his wits just a little.

"Bugger off," he snapped.

"I don't understand you," Lucius said, "You and I…we were fine a few days ago-"

Severus whirled around and glared, "I told you to bugger off."

Lucius took a step back, "I defended you to Icarus and I've risked everything just to kiss you, why do you think I don't care?"

"I know what you've risked and I know what you've done," Severus said, his anger was subsiding. "I just can't trust you. You were rooting around in my past and you showed that you didn't trust me. I can't trust you when you don't trust me. I told you there's nothing between Evans and I and you didn't believe me. I don't care about your stupid love proclamations; I don't want to do this anymore-"

"Liar," he snapped and Severus glared. It was harsh and Lucius almost regretted the accusation. He knew that Snape did not really want to end it, he knew it. He also knew that Severus would if he was given motivation. He, this little black eyed boy, was a lot of trouble.

"Get out."

"No." Lucius answered immediately. It was all instinct just then. "I'm not leaving until you get over your temper tantrum and realize that I only did what I did to make sure I wasn't being used. You would do the same thing in my situation."

"Thank-you for putting so much effort into this," he snarled sarcastically. "Maybe you could spend more time with me instead of asking around about Evans."

"Done," Lucius agreed. "Before the Death Eater meeting on Friday, let's go to dinner in Hogsmeade."

Severus stared. Severus glared. Severus opened his mouth, then closed it then wrinkled his nose.

"Fine."

Lucius gave a sharp nod. "Six o'clock, I'll meet you by the lake."

He turned and left.

"Prick," Severus grumbled but really could not complain. Lucius had done as he was asked…

* * *

**Oh no! Dark Lord!  
I dunno what the boys will do! **

Haha, thanks for all your support guys, it means a lot to me!  
LOVE  
FireStorm


	7. Chapter 7

The world outside was cold.

Severus stood by the lake and watched the ice white waves roll in.

"You look melancholy."

Severus turned to see the white haired Snake King standing with his back to the biting wind.

"You cannot see my face, Lucius."

"Now I can," he said, "And you look melancholy."

Severus glowered. "Let's get on with this little, date thing."

Lucius took his hand and lead him towards Hogsmeade.

Severus pretended to be upset about it.

They pushed into a small pub in a dark alley.

It was seedy, dark and exquisitely evil in tone.

"Two firewhiskeys and a table," Lucius ordered and they were shown to the back corner.

"I'll have the beef stew," Severus said and Lucius smirked and ordered himself turkey and potatoes.

"Are you really that mad at me?" Lucius asked and sipped his drink.

"I am," Severus said, "I can't trust you, you can't trust me. We're the perfect couple."

"Just like my parents," Lucius said almost under his breath. "I am sorry about that Evans business though," he redirected his focus, "You seem to forget that I'm not perfect."

"You forget that too." Severus said.

Lucius looked at him. "Is there a reason you're being such a git? I apologized, what more do you want?"

"You betrayed my trust," he snapped, "Now you have to deal with it and me."

Lucius almost groaned.

"Don't pretend like it's a new idea to you, this idea of having people trust you." Severus was quick to react, "You know exactly what you did and no amount of charm or flattery will fix this."

"You're being dramatic."

"Maybe," he answered, "But I think I am allowed to be."

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

"Forgiveness is not something you can just buy back, Lucius, it does not work like that. I do not work like that."

"I did not think you did," Lucius said defensively, "I am sorry, Sev, I really am. I just, it's weird for me to compromise for people. I've _never_ had to worry about other people before so it is only human to fuck up every now and again. It's not as though you are transitioning perfectly from single to…this."

Severus frowned at him and sighed, slowly, "I guess."

Lucius visibly relaxed, "Are you still real mad at me?"

One of his black eyebrows rose, "What if I said I was?"

"I'd have to drag you into the alley and fix that in some…less than polite ways." His voice lowered to a whisper and his trademarked sexy smirk came into view.

"You might just have to do that."

Lucius stood up and dropped two galleons onto the table. He downed his firewhiskey and motioned for Severus to follow him. The black haired boy drank down his half-glass of liquor and followed the Snake King into the growing night. Lucius took his hand and pulled him into the creepy darkness behind the pub.

Severus felt the wall against his back and smiled when the thin, pale lips descended upon his and pressed, hard. Lucius' hands rested on his narrow hips and held him back against the wall. Severus lifted his arms and ran his hands through the white hair that had filled the dreams of so many young women. Severus smiled into the kiss because he had won the most attractive man at Hogwarts, ha ha.

Lucius felt him smile and did not quite know why but having his little black snake back was so comforting that he did not care about anything. He knew that, even if he did have to marry Narcissa, he would always walk away from her for Severus. He was not sure Sev knew that and was not sure how he would react but it was something he thought about fairly regularly. They pushed father into the shadows, shifting and touching. Severus twisted locks of hair around his fingers and then moved away, leaving slightly tangled messes behind. He pulled back a second later, leaning his head back to the wall and breathing heavily. Lucius took that as an invitation to devour the younger boy's neck. He did and Severus shivered from the feeling it sent through him.

"We have to go," Severus said, suddenly, as he saw the time on the clock in the centre of town.

Lucius lifted his head and turned to read the time, "I suppose we do," he admitted, "But I would very much like to finish this," he said and Severus smirked at him.

"If you wish." He said flippantly as though it meant nothing to him though he could not keep that smirk from his lips.

Lucius matched it, "I do wish."

They turned, straightened themselves out and walked from the shadows, down the street and into the dark woods on the edge of town.

"I doubt the sanity of your old friend Tom," Severus admitted.

"None of us had much faith in it in the first place," Lucius agreed, "But he's a right powerful wizard and what he has to say makes sense. I don't know if this is the way to do it but it is a viable option we have to explore to restoring the power and purity of our world."

"I still do not fully understand the obsession with it, at some point there is a muggle in all of your families."

"But it's not something we make a habit of," Lucius responded, "Except the Black family…"

"They hardly count," Severus smiled.

"Did you know Andromeda and Pyrus are sleeping together?"

Severus nodded, "He is cute."

Lucius shot the fifth year a look through the corner of his eyes, "He's a proud git and a fool but a good friend and a loyal one too."

"And cute," Severus grinned and felt Lucius' hand around his waist.

"But he's oh so occupied by my soon-to-be sister-in-law _and_ he's never been one for boys."

"Damn," he pretended to be upset.

"You twat," Lucius pulled him closer, then into the shadows against a tree.

"My my, mister Head Boy, you just cannot keep your hands to yourself tonight," Severus leaned back, giving the older boy a 'come hither' look.

"It is quite difficult," he muttered and kissed Severus again.

"Do you two ever stop?"

They whirled around and looked up into the limbs of an old tree heaving with leaves and the form of Andromeda Black.

"What are you doing in a tree?" Lucius asked.

"No," Severus answered her question and put his arms around Lucius' neck and pulled him even closer.

She slipped down and into the moon light and crossed her arms. "Cute, Severus. I was waiting for the proud git," she answered Lucius.

"In a tree?"

"He knows how to find me," she said.

They heard the call of an owl and Andromeda smiled, "I have to go," she said and began walked into the darkness, shortly responding with another owl call.

"They're insane but rather brilliant," Severus smiled.

"Agreed," Lucius said, "Come on, we have to keep going."

They walked all the way to the clearing without stopping again, though, Lucius had grabbed Severus' bum once and made the younger boy squeal very out-of-characterly.

"Welcome," Tom called to them, "Come here," he pointed to the circle formed around him.

Lucius and Severus went and stood near Rodolphus and Regelus Black, Sirius' younger brother. Icarus was across the circle and glared fiercely at his brother.

"We must reclaim our world," Tom said, "It is ours, not theirs! Those muggleborns, those mudbloods and filthy, inbred fools should be punished for coming into our world, our sanctuary and destroying it. They must be purged."

The group, mostly young men in their early twenties and purebloods to boot, nodded and spoke their agreement.

Severus tensed, he could hear the violence and see how willing they were to murder.

"Now," he said, "Prove yourselves," one moved forward and knelt, thrusting his bare, left forearm towards the older man.

He spoke a spell and the man groaned in agony. A skull bubbled up from under the skin, black and marred. From the mouth came a snake, winding up through an eye and out to hiss at the bearer.

They all began to expose their arms and Severus watched Lucius roll up one sleeve.

"What are you doing?" he whispered and Lucius turned his silver eyes downward, "It's worth of a shot and even if it fails we've got an awesome tattoo," he smiled.

Severus followed suit.

The pain was incredible. The man had obviously been very good at dealing with exquisite burning sensations. It was dreadful and stung for several hours afterwards. Severus was constantly rubbing his new mark and watching the snake dance and the skull smile and everything. He hardly listened to Tom's rant about attacks and taking over and complete control, either through fear or by compliance.

He kept glancing at his brother who was still glaring at him, and then at the shadows where he was almost sure Andromeda was lurking. This was awful. He hated Tom and these men and this place and the whole idea. He was here to make potions and not kill anyone or do anything despicable like rape children and bother old Ministers of Magic.

"Thank-you, loyal followers," Tom smiled, "You may go."

Icarus flew across the circle, "What are you doing here?"

Severus shrunk back on instinct. "He asked me to come."

"I don't believe you," he snarled, "You bloody little traitor."

Lucius took his friend's shoulder, "Icarus, calm down. Tom did ask him to come, I met up with him in the woods and we walked in together. Just, calm down, it's okay."

Icarus turned to him, "Shove off Lucius."

The Snake King glared. Icarus had his back turned but Severus could see the white haired young man snarl and throw his shoulders back, standing to his full height. He seemed to fill with a power and a ferocity Severus had never seen.

"Icarus," he said in a voice that only spelt danger for his friend. "Let go of him and leave, now."

Icarus turned to him, they stared at each other and then the Snape heir snarled and stormed off into the woods, grumbling.

Severus breathed deeply a couple times, "Thanks."

Lucius smiled and flipped some white hair from his eyes, "Your brother can be a tool."

"Don't I know it," they walked, side-by-side, out of the clearing. Neither noticed Tom watching them. The strange man smiled evilly and walked away too, leaving the clearing dark and empty.

* * *

**Woot**

**chapter up and done**

**I hope you like it**

**::love::  
FireStorm**


	8. Chapter 8

They were lounging around on a Saturday. They were talking and not about anything substantial either, just about…things. It was comfortable and a welcomed change in pace. Severus was resting against a wall, watching the sky glow a warm gold. Lucius lay, his head resting in the younger boy's lap, staring straight up and smiling.

"I miss just talking to people," Lucius commented. "It's always just…blah…I hate it," he said.

"You can effectively communicate with other humans?" Severus questioned, "I'm amazed; your mastery of the language just now was really quite jaw dropping."

"Shut up," Lucius smiled at him and Sev tilted his head down to stare into the bright silver eyes.

"I'm quite comfortable continuing to make fun of you, thanks," he answered.

"It's been a long day," Lucius tried to reason.

"That's a lame excuse," Severus said, "Just accept the fact that you're being stupid today."

"Fine," Lucius grumbled.

Severus leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose, "At least you have retained your good looks."

"Because I'll just scoot by on those," he remarked sarcastically, "Father will love me for that."

"Paris and Stanton can be the big, smart, worldly guys. You," Severus smiled, "Can spend every sunny afternoon with me and we can laugh at those fools working in the real world."

"Where will we spend these sunny afternoons?" Lucius was smiling too.

"I was thinking we could get a place in the Caribbean or the Iberian Peninsula or Morocco."

"Oooh," Lucius made a noise of agreement, "I do love Spain…"

"Then it is settled," Severus kissed him again.

"I don't know how viable this option is bu-" Severus silenced his rational with a long kiss that made the older boy groan.

"Happy?" Severus asked as he pulled his lips away.

"Ecstatic," Lucius replied.

"What should we do for Christmas?" Severus asked, "Are you going home with Paris and Stanton?"

Lucius frowned, "I haven't decided yet." He seemed to be thinking it over, "Are you going home with Icarus?"

"No," Severus shook his head, "Icarus said it was not necessary for me to return to the manor and my gift would be sent through the post."

"Gift?" Lucius repeated.

"Oh yes," Severus nodded, "When we were children our parents said we would each get but one gift a year…it hasn't applied to Icarus in about a decade but it still holds strong with me."

"Do you think that, perhaps, you parents play favorites?"

"No!" Severus sounded astonished, "They would never do such a thing," the sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"A trifling theory my dear," Lucius insisted, playing along.

"You were understandably mistaken, darling," he kissed Lucius' nose again, "I forgive you."

"Thank-you," Lucius lifted his head and kissed Severus back.

They smiled to one another.

"Hey girls," Andromeda appeared and stood over them, hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing a quiet moment away from your prying eyes," Severus said and raised an eyebrow at her short skirt and partially undone shirt. "Where is Pyrus?"

"Asleep," she said and smiled. "The poor thing just cannot stay awake after sex."

Lucius cringed, "I never wanted to hear that."

"Too late," her smirk became a smile. "Now, dinner starts in about three minutes so unless you want Icarus to freak out all over himself I suggest you get going down there."

"Damn," Lucius groaned, "I hate entertaining his insanity."

"I'm sorry," Severus showed his sympathy, "But you are his friend and thus you have to deal with him."

"Are you certain he's your brother? Can we pretend he was switched at birth with some mongoloid heathen child from America?"

"I do believe that is just what happened," Severus grinned and chuckled.

They stood and Andromeda rolled her eyes at them.

"You two make me want to die," she turned and slipped back in through the window to the prefect's bathroom.

Severus kissed the older boy on the cheek.

"Let's go to dinner," he pulled him a long and then to the inside of the school.

"If you two don't stop fondling and snogging I'll stop talking to both of you," Andromeda said as she walked across the empty bathtub. The heels of her boots clicked loudly against the porcelain floor.

"Hey," she turned and scooted onto the edge, swinging her legs around to get out of the tub, "Try and enter the Great Hall without your arms around one another."

They smiled at her and climbed out of the tub too.

"Tell me something, King Lucius," they reached the door, "What will you do with your two years out of here and unmarried?"

Lucius tapped his chin, "Probably not stay sober for more than ten hours and have random sex with everyone I meet."

Severus laughed. "Sounds just like you."

Lucius smiled back at him.

Subconsciously he pulled his sleeve further over his hand in an effort to keep his new marking out of sight. It had burned horribly last night but Lucius refused to go, mostly because he knew it would wake Severus if he left.

It still stung rather sharply and Lucius was certain Tom was upset with him for some reason. He was not sure why or how or what he had done exactly but it did not bode well.

"I'll go to the common room and double back," Severus said and turned down the corridor, walking away from the Great Hall.

"I'll see you," Lucius waved and began to walk with Andromeda.

"So," she said, "How soft have you gone in the past week, Lucius Malfoy? From fighting in the shadows to sitting outside kissing? Quite the change don't you think?"

He shrugged, "It is but I don't mind. I'm comfortable with him."

"You sure looked comfortable," she said and put a little swing in her hips as they neared the Great Hall. "Icarus is acting like a fool right now so be on your toes."

"Thank-you," he nodded to her and they split up, Lucius went to the head of the table and sat down with his back to the teachers.

"Let's eat," he smiled. Almost as though the elves obeyed him and not Dippet, food appeared.

Icarus seemed to be twitching, "Where were you last night?" he asked in a hiss.

Lucius almost did not want to answer him, "I could not make the meeting, I was entertained otherwise."

"Tom told us some really great news," Roddy leaned over, "We're going to be his Inner Circle."

"His Inner Circle?"

Roddy nodded eagerly, "His most trusted friends and followers."

"Why does he want us?"

"He says we have potential as great wizards in the Dark Arts."

Lucius nodded slowly, "Tell Tom to come by soon and I'll listen to his proposition."

Icarus' eye twitched, "It's not a proposition, Lucius; it's an order."

He turned his silver eyes to Icarus.

"He's not asking us to be his Inner Circle, he's telling us to be." Icarus repeated, "Only you were not there," he hissed, "And he wants _you_ to be his second in command."

Lucius watched him for a moment then nodded.

"Tell him I accept."

"His what?"

"Inner circle," Lucius repeated, "It is a very strange concept I admit, I mean, me? Really?"

Severus sighed just a little, "I've stopped thinking this was a good idea."

"What?"

"This whole 'purge the world of muggleborns' thing, it feels creepy."

Lucius considered this for a moment.

Severus considered Lucius for a moment.

It was early morning, nearing two perhaps, and they were in his Head Boy rooms. Lucius was standing by the window with a large mug of tea in hand. His white hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his skull and it showed off his slightly pointed and highly wolfish ears. The blonde was self conscious of them, saying they were elephant ears and looked monstrous but Severus could only laugh at that idea. 'All great wizards have big ears' he had insisted but Lucius refused to believe that.

Lucius was naked except for his pajama pants and they were sliding dangerously low on his hips though Severus had soon discovered Lucius was only comfortable sleeping in the buff. It was hardly an issue.

Severus seriously and constantly wondered why his boyfriend-type-thing was the way he was. What strange childhood did the King of Snakes have?

**::Thirteen Years Ago::**

A small child mounted the stairs one at a time, sighing at the thought of how long it would take him to reach his mother on the very top floor of the great castle.

His brother was two and now there was another new baby in the house.

The boy had not been alive long enough to feel the effects of his immense wealth but he knew, somehow, that this life was not like most children's. His father once took him to the park and he played with a couple of children, muggles, as his father later told him.

The boy, who was called Luke, stopped playing with muggle children within a month of starting. That was why he loved having brothers, they never looked at him strangely or threw rocks at him or called him 'snow boy' or 'poop face.'

He liked that.

Over the years he became used to the moving portraits and ghosts and the appearances and disappearances of doors and small objects.

He also became keenly aware of his separation from his father.

The older man glanced his way and sometimes spoke to him but never made a real connection. Adali sometimes took the younger brothers out with him or he played with them but never with Lucius.

He spent a long time trying to impress his father, trying to be perfect. Then he stopped. He turned nine and just stopped. Lucius began to rebel. He stopped spending time with Stanton and Paris. He disappeared for hours at a time, wandered the dark, hidden tunnels of the manor. He threw harsh looks towards his parents and rarely left his tower.

Lucius entered Hogwarts with something to prove. He was setting out to show his parents he was better than they were, to show his father he was unneeded, that he was obsolete.

Adali died three days later.

Black Heart they called it, a problem some older pureblood men have.

Lucius was lost then.

So he spent seven years becoming his father.

He learned the cold disdainful look, sharpened his wit, surrounded himself with dedicated but subservient men and stopped caring for people.

Until Severus came along.

Lucius had semblances of friends, people he trusted and spent time with but not people he truly cared for. Nothing like that.

Until Severus came along.

The strange, perfect little black eyed boy seduced him into feeling and it was rather exciting. Lucius was still guarded and careful about his emotions but they existed now and being around Severus and laughing with him and talking with him was…dare he say it…fun.

He enjoyed laughing and sympathizing and cuddling and even fighting just a little. Their constant battles of wits and sweet bites at one another meant something. Lucius knew that it was all affecting him, making him weak and womanly but it was a nonissue.

He sipped his tea and smiled. He hardly knew how to smile.

"Look," Severus held up his Christmas gift, "A camera."

Lucius walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "Try it out."

Severus stood and aimed the lens at Lucius how shook his head and tried to roll away, "Not on me, stupid."

He clicked the button and the image was saved. It appeared on the counter nearby.

Lucius was laughing and shaking his head.

"Aww, look at you," Severus held it up.

"Come here," Lucius reached out an arm and the slim boy cozied up to him. He held out the camera and aimed it towards them.

The spent the whole film posing together, kissing and laughing.

Neither boy had ever done anything like that before.

Twenty pictures littered the bed. Kisses, smiles, funny faces and snuggles filled the frames.

Severus kissed Lucius' cheek. "I need to sleep, I have an exam in History of Magic first thing tomorrow."

"You don't need to worry about exams, Sev darling, we shall not need to know history on our island in the sun."

"Yes," he smiled, "But I will need to know it if I wish to enter advanced studies and disciplines. I cannot get anything less than Es on all my exams this year."

"I hate thinking," he admitted, "I just hate being 'the smart one' and I hate being the Snake King."

Severus looked at him carefully, "You play that role because you have to, Luke. I play the down trodden, studious loner and you play the king of snakes and evil, it was what we have to do."

Lucius nodded.

"But," Severus continued, "When you leave that behind and when you are with me, you can be whomever you want to be, I don't care."

Lucius smiled and kissed him, "Thank-you."

* * *

**Oh joyous day! An update!**

**LOVE  
FireStorm  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Severus assembled a photo album. He put in the pictures they had just taken and found old snapshots of Andromeda and himself. He liked the pages and the photos and he smiled, putting little messages beneath or around the photos. Severus sighed.

"Sev?" Lucius pushed into the room and closed the door. "Hey."

"Evening," he smiled, "What's going on?"

"Meeting in the Dark Forest, I thought we could walk together."

"Sure," Severus put the album under his pillow, grabbed his heavy cloaked and walked with Lucius into the Common Room, both boys dawning dangerous and serious looks.

Another fifth year tried to speak but a dark look from Severus quieted him. Paris watched them leave and glared. Slowly the other seventh year boys got up and left too. Crabbe, Goyle, Roddy and Icarus pulled on their cloaks and set off for the darkness.

Tom was standing in a clearing lit by torches held by older men in dark robes.

"I have something special for you all," Tom said as the younger boys filed in. Severus shrunk to the back shadows and watched, cautiously, from that slightly safer distance.

"What is it, my lord?" Icarus knelt to him. Lucius turned and looked at the other boy, stunned and slightly disgusted.

"These," he waved his wand and six masks appeared. They were slate white and covered the top half of their faces with almond shaped black spots for eyes, like gothic, porcelain dolls.

The masks floated to the boys and each took his in his hands, including Severus. Slowly he lifted it to his face and felt the magic in it pulse. When the cold material touched him it molded and clung to him like a second skin.

Upon dropping his hands and opening his eyes he saw the other boys watching him. The look on Lucius' face seemed neutral but he could tell how terrified and nervous he was. Severus let his lips become a sinister smirk.

"They're perfect," he growled out and Tom laughed.

"Put them on, my sons," and the boys did. Lucius looked like a beautiful doll, a plaything, and an angel and yet…so much like Severus suspected death looked like. Pale, gorgeous and terrifying all applied perfectly to the Malfoy heir.

He turned back to Tom and Severus saw the older boy's face alight with appreciation at the sight of Lucius.

"Beautiful," he breathed, "My army, you are beautiful," it seemed a cover for his slip-up. Severus felt a surge of jealousy and disgust at the older man's slightly apparent attraction to Lucius.

He happened to glance at Icarus in that moment and saw jealousy there too. Not because he wanted Lucius, no, but because he wanted to be in Lucius' place, to be favored and fawned over by the disgusting older villain.

Severus sensed a dark end to this path and tried to get his lover's attention.

Everything felt extra creepy that night. Every look Tom gave was for Lucius, every smile he formed was for Lucius, every word of praise or joy was for Lucius and only the Snape brothers seemed very aware of it. Roddy was more interested in slobbering over Bellatrix who stood in the outer circle while both Crabbe and Goyle stood mute throughout the night. Severus grimaced inwardly, for the first time becoming truly disturbed.

"We will infiltrate the Ministry, rise to positions of power, of greatness and then, when the time is right, we will strike them down from the inside," Tom clenched his fist around a smoky image of the Ministry crest. "The Ministry will fall," he shook his hand loose of the smoke, "Then there will be nothing between us and the destruction of the disgusting muggles."

"Yes," they murmured and Severus made his mouth move but did not speak.

They were dismissed at around two thirty and Severus walked behind Lucius and the seventh year boys though Bellatrix walked with them.

"I'm absolutely ecstatic about this new movement," she hissed and slid her hand along Roddy's arm and into his hand where they interlaced fingers. Severus almost rolled his eyes. Everyone knew Slytherins did not show affection in public unless they had something to gain from it and Severus knew what she wanted; to be in the inner circle.

"Trollop," he muttered under his breath and saw Lucius turn back and give him a smirk from the corner of his eye.

"What's the pipsqueak doing here anyways?" Bellatrix looked back at Severus too, "How'd he get into the inner circle?"

"We haven't a clue," Icarus snarled.

"He is as much a pureblood as any of us and we all know there are things he can do none of us can so be thankful he's among us and not against us." Lucius growled, "You heard Tom; I'm second in command and as such I'm only going to say this once; Tom does everything for a reason, respect that or leave."

They all quieted down then. Severus worried that maybe Lucius was letting too much on. Someone would figure them out with all this special attention and that would be a thousand times worse than some nasty looks from his brother and the ugliest Black sister.

They reached the edge of the field and Lucius sent them across in twos and threes to different places on the forest edge and from there he gave them different areas to enter the castle and then different routes back to Slytherin. No one could suspect anything. Ever. He was last and so was Severus. He watched everything to make they were safely in the castle.

"Don't give me special attention," Severus said, keeping a close eye on the woods around them.

"What do you mean?"

"If you act like I'm special someone will catch on, we'll be found out."

"Is it a fault to defend you?" Lucius dropped his cover and turned towards Severus, looking him straight in the eye.

"Here it is, with them it is. In time they will learn to accept my presence but you cannot endanger yourself and us just to be chivalrous. Luke," he took a breath, "I appreciate it, really, but we cannot ever give anyone a reason to suspect us of being anything more than Death Eater brethren and, maybe someday, we can pull off the cover of being friends but until then I am a fifth-year you hardly know at all."

Lucius sighed, "If you insist," he kissed Severus on the forehead and smiled, "I'm tired but you're welcome to stay with me tonight, if you want."

Severus nodded, "I too am tired so we'll just be sleeping."

"That's what I had in mind, though I wouldn't mind a surprise wakeup," he suggested and leaned in to kiss Severus on the lips and the younger boy grinned wickedly.

"I can arrange something like that."

They shared a slow kiss under the cloudy moon and stars, utterly unaware of the predator watching. Icarus was in the shadows mere meters away and though he could not see them particularly well he knew _exactly_ what was going on. His face wrinkled in disgust and rage. His little brother and…it was atrocious and wicked and gross. His fingers clenched around his wand and he nearly cursed them both but he stopped. He would tell Pyrus because Pyrus always knew what to do and then he would tell Tom so he could cast out these freaks from his following. Icarus waited until he heard them leave the little clearing before he entered it and watched their combined progress to one of the side doors into the castle.

The next morning he pulled Pyrus into a room.

"Dear, friend," he said, "You'll never guess what I saw last night."

"What did you see?" he asked slowly.

"A dear friend of ours," he answered, "Kissing my little brother."

Pyrus frowned, "I thought he and Andromeda were only friends."

"Not her you-" he caught his rage and began again, "Not her, Pyrus, not a _her _at all."

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side as if he were confused and intrigued. "Who was this, may I ask?"

"Dear King Lucius," he hissed and Pyrus sent his eyebrows north. He, of course, already knew, but it was the mere fact that Icarus knew that worried him.

"Truly?"

"I thought you would have some advice for me on how to handle this."

He considered how to turn his actual want into advice for his friend. He wanted Icarus to sit on this bombshell until he had time to warn Lucius. He wanted Icarus to keep it to himself and not…let anyone know.

"You should take some time to figure out what you really think about this, just wait a few days, it will probably fall apart and more than likely was never anything to worry about in the first place. Talk to Lucius before you talk to anyone else but wait until tonight and, most of all, don't talk to your brother about it."

Icarus did not like waiting but he respected Pyrus and so took his advice. Immediately after that interaction Pyrus went to Lucius's rooms.

"Luke," he pulled himself through and dashed for the bedroom.

Lucius appeared and closed the door quietly but quickly, "What?"

"Icarus saw you."

"What?" He was concerned.

"You and little Snape, he saw you last night and he knows and I just told him to talk to you tonight about it but, Merlin Lucius, he's mad."

Lucius considered his options. There would be no way to keep Icarus quiet or convince him it was anything but…what it was. He could either Obliviate his friend (too obvious) or, more than likely, he would have to kill him. Tom could be convinced it was because Icarus was planning to tell the administration and the body would be left at the foot of the whomping willow, a cover if there ever was one. He rolled the idea around in his head, Pyrus would have to alibi him because, as always, purebloods stuck together…

Pyrus could tell what ideas were floating around and he grimly asked, "So we're spending tonight in the potions labs brewing an extra credit assignment?"

Lucius nodded and that was the end of it.

That night he met with his old friend on the astronomy tower's edge. He had brought Icarus's broom up there earlier and now stood with his back against a wall and watched Icarus pace superiorly in front of him.

"I never thought I'd find the day when you had a weakness exposed but I must admit, this is a good one."

"Good what? Weakness?" Lucius almost laughed, "Love isn't a weakness, Icarus, ego is." He drew his wand and, languid as could be, killed his friend.

The body was found a beaten mass in the branches of the willow and teachers were stunned to realize who it was. They found the oldest Snape's broom just outside the reach of the tree and concluded that he went for a night fly, fell asleep and plummeted into the unforgiving arms of the whomping willow. A tragic accident.

The campus mourned him. Roshe and Agatha Snape were mightily upset but could prove nothing of foul play. A week later it seemed like it never happened.

Lucius never told Severus and hoped he wouldn't have to.

"How did this happen?" Tom was seething. He had nearly attacked Lucius upon receiving the news.

"We don't know exactly," Lucius said, "They found him in the arms of the whomping willow, a tree with a…temper. We think he went flying that night and fell asleep and landed in the tree and it killed him.'

Tom paced and kept his eyes on Lucius and the blonde knew there was an attempt going on to read his mind. It was only him there with the older boy and so he breathed out his nose and spoke again.

"I admit it, my lord, I killed him."

"Why?" Tom growled.

"He was growing unsure in his loyalties to you. He spoke of telling Dumbledore, Dippit, the Ministry. He said he did not want to kill," Lucius showed his teeth, "I made sure he knew that death was necessary for victory."

Tom seemed to rethink his position on the death of one of his followers. "Then he is simply the first in a line of sacrifices that must be made."

"Yes, my lord."

"You staged his death?"

"Yes," Lucius nodded, "His brother does not know, no one does, and I would like to keep it that way, if you please."

"I do," Tom grinned evilly, "I feel it is best they still trust that they can go to you with any fears or misgivings they may have. See if you can weed out other non-believers."

"As you wish," Lucius bowed and played the part of evil soldier until he was out of the woods and back in his rooms, alone that night.

Severus was in the Slytherin fifth-year dorms, as usual, trying to straighten things out in his mind. He knew his life was different, he knew he was heir, he knew he was doomed and that his mother had fallen ill and that his father was…acting strange and all since his brother's death. It was suspect, at least to him, the circumstances of the accident because Icarus was not a huge fan of flying. He did not play Quidditch and only had a broom for show and emergencies. He could hardly fly at all. Perhaps there was some emergency that night, he had to leave campus but had no other option but to fly. Perhaps he lost his balance or direction and it really was just an accident. Severus could not stand to believe that though.

Icarus had been regal even in death. The small ceremony yesterday with only most of English pureblood society was to both mourn Icarus and show him off. He had always been very good looking. His dark hair was swept out around his still head and, thanks to appearance charms and other magicks, he looked as serene and unharmed as if he had died in his sleep. Icarus was given a plot in the family cemetery and a headstone on which a snake rested, rearing its head back in a show of strength and youth. Severus sat quietly as his uncles spoke, his cousins and his parents and maternal grandmother as his school mates spoke and the Minister and Dippit and people who only knew good things about Icarus or at least only mentioned the good things. How intelligent he was, how sharp minded and goal oriented, how driven and passionate and how he always got what he wanted through perseverance and dedication and the mindset of a pureblood man. How he was a man.

They had celebrated his strengths while Severus hummed over his weaknesses and why Lucius had elected to sit at the back in a modest black robe. Everyone knew that the death of a young wizard was a chance for his rivals to dress lavishly both in his honor and to show him up. Purebloods were always in competition; like 12-year-old girls in the face of a celebrity. It was disgusting.

Lucius, though, was in the back row in nothing but black with his eyes focused ahead of him and his hair pulled back and his only decoration was the Malfoy family ring he was supposed to lay with the body as a sign of allegiance to the new-dead boy. All families in attendance left a family ring, as tradition, to prove that they cared and were loyal and true to the pureblood ways.

Lucius was pointedly not speaking and seriously considered whether or not leaving the ring was a good idea. It would cause a nasty situation later on, he was certain, if he left it now and was discovered. Though _not _leaving it could be used as evidence against him if there was suspicion.

Slowly he joined the line forming to pass the coffin and drop in the rings with a few final words. He passed by his old friend and took a moment to examine how deep set his eyes were, how wide his mouth and strong his jaw. Icarus could have been beautiful…if not for his evil.

Though the same could be said for Lucius.

Severus sat quietly at breakfast, eating some toast and reading through the morning paper and trying to look not worth bothering when a stately gray owl swooped in and perched on the candelabra in front of him. It was a Ministry owl, for certain, and probably a letter from the insider he sent his reports to.

The letter was rather thin though, not an edited copy of any of his reports, for sure. He pulled apart the wax seal without really looking and took the slim piece of parchment from inside.

_Lord Severus Snape,_

He was immediately offset by this because his father was Lord Snape and he was…not.

_With the deepest regrets and our utmost sympathies we inform you of the passing of your dear parents. Your mother was admitted to St. Mungo's late last night with a serious and unidentified illness and passed on just this morning. Your father was at her side and soon joined her and your dear brother in death. We are truly sorry for this and offer our condolences. Any Ministry resources you require will be at your disposal until you come of age and if there is anything we can do in this, your time of need, do not refrain from letting us know._

He clenched his jaw and looked to the Headmaster who had probably received the notice too. The old git had just read his and turned a shocked and pitying face to Severus. The snake set his face to a glare of utter loathing and stormed from the hall after setting his little note on fire. His robes flew behind him in a wind of rage and disgust.

Severus went immediately to his room and floo'd to his family home where he found the elves in chaos and the human servants weeping openly around the room. He growled in displeasure and they hurried to form a line before him.

"You all know I'm not here most of the time," he started, "I should hope you all enjoy your work and so I'll say this but once: keep the manor in order, go about daily business and do nothing else unless instructed. Clean, dust, protect, stay; do you understand?"

"Yes, sire," the chanted and he made a noise of disgust.

"The funerals will be in a fortnight, prepare the plots and the house accordingly. I'll owl further instructions as I decide them."

They all bowed or curtsied and went out into the house.

Severus sat in the public spot light and mourned his parents. He answered the questions sadly though with the strength and determination expected of a young pureblood. Many thought he too would fall victim to his mother's brand of grief insanity; decidedly what she had succumbed to. He did not miss his parents or his brother. He missed the freedom their existence afforded him though. He went home each Friday night and checked the house, spent Saturday doing all the things a pureblood man had too, spent Sunday checking the finances and giving orders for the coming week. He maintained the family bribes, foreign interests, kept up with the pureblood gossip, political things and even the proposed marriages. He was suddenly a very attractive man to be married off to young women.

He had to explain to Lord and Lady Black that he would not take over his brother's place in the Snape-Black marriage. It was a first-born contract and even though he was the only Snape left, it simply could not be done. He skillfully talked his way out of three other proposals from the Parkinsons, Hornvilles and the Delecaurs. He only attended the most important meetings and he could hardly stand to sit in the Ministry councils any more.

Severus became his father.


End file.
